


let chaos reign (on hold-1/6)

by gardeners_plants4



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: because im a people pleaser, but if u tell me to write it i will, honestly if i dont do anything with this, pure not so innocent funnies, sry not sry im just lazy and depresses, this is just satire, this is just to see if people will read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:22:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28333050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardeners_plants4/pseuds/gardeners_plants4
Summary: idk if ill actually finish writing this but basically rins a psychotic demon king who's kinda just disappeared for a couple centuries and returns as a student at True Cross Academy just to fuck with the other demon kings and mephistos exorcistsi will have heavy topics involved but i will add trigger warnings at the beginning of chapters once i write them  if you find things triggering that i didnt add a warning to please let me know so that i can add the warning to keep u safe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	let chaos reign (on hold-1/6)

**Author's Note:**

> if u like this idea bookmarking and adding kudos will motivate me to actually finish this work and post it x_x
> 
> if at least 5 people tell me to write this i honestly will i have no fucking motivation and just need people to tell me what to do.  
> (im working on the 1st chapter now and just to let you know i cant spell for shit)  
> (i also changed a bit of the story idea)  
> THIS FIC IS CURRENTLLY ON HOLD FOR THE SAKE OF MY MENTAL HEALTH (stay healthy too your mental heath is important)

im thinking that rin is likely going to attend cram school and piss off yukio, maybe end up fucking shima, the guys will hang out and diffidently not compare lengths, and rin will tell his stories to his new buddies, and other funny shit. (12/26) ~plants 

change of plans rin just kinda appears and is still going to fuck with yukio and just make all of the cram school question everything that they've learned at cram school. and this is pure satire but it will have some /hefty/ topics. (12/28) ~plants 

haha, im changing plans again. recently ive been having issues with my mental illnesses, adhd, and transitioning back into school clashing leaving me really drained. im going to post another ao no exorcist (blue exorcist) fic. (1/6) ~plants 

p.s please drink water and take care of your self its never fun getting admitted into the hospital (i have personal experience) also i will eventually write this fic. 


End file.
